This invention relates generally to writing instruments and, more particularly, to a multi-purpose pen having multiple implements that may be selectively extended for use.
Personal Digital Assistants (“PDA's”) have become very popular for organizing one's business, education, and personal life, such as scheduling events, taking notes, etc. These devices typically require a generally pointed object known as a stylus to select on-screen options, enter data, and the like. It is inconvenient, however, to keep track of a stylus for the PDA and a traditional pen for many other writing tasks. In addition, it is recognized that other electronic devices often require a different type of stylus. For example, larger touch screens such as those used in retail stores or industrial facilities require use of a larger stylus for touch screen selection of input choices.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for combining the utility of an ink pen and a stylus. The existing devices either provide different implement tips at opposed ends of a single rod or uniquely attach one implement to another. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, there is still a need for a multi-purpose pen having multiple implements that may be selectively lowered to a use position while all of the unselected implements remain hidden away in a pen housing.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a multi-purpose pen for providing a user with selective access to at least one stylus in addition to a traditional pen. Further, it would be desirable to have a multi-purpose pen in which individual implements remain stationary while a selected implement may be selectively lowered for use. In addition, it would be desirable to have a multi-purpose pen in which a user can identify and select a desired implement for use.